


A Simple Favor Goes A Long Way

by Local_Lover_Boy



Category: DC’s Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: A Simple Favor AU, Angst, Bottom! Sara, F/F, Implied Smut, light fluff, missing person, sara is a Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Lover_Boy/pseuds/Local_Lover_Boy
Summary: It’s not that she was obsessive with little Wyatt; it was just that he had some problems. Anxieties. She wouldn’t want those getting worse, right? Maybe. Maybe she could cut back. The other moms weren’t this crazy about it all. Every kid has anxieties. Yet, she still acted this way. As Sara marked her name on yet another sign up sheet, the teacher reminding her the other parents haven’t gotten to sign up yet.OrA Simple Favor AU that no one asked for





	A Simple Favor Goes A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!! I had to make some people up. Sara Lance is a bottom. A SIMPLE FAVOR SPOILERS (duh)

“What’s the update on Ava? Oh. Well. I don’t – I don’t have anything else. I guess you don’t know the full story, though.”  
***  
It’s not that she was obsessive with little Wyatt; it was just that he had some problems. Anxieties. She wouldn’t want those getting worse, right? Maybe. Maybe she could cut back. The other moms weren’t this crazy about it all. Every kid has anxieties. Yet, she still acted this way. As Sara marked her name on yet another sign up sheet, the teacher reminding her the other parents haven’t gotten to sign up yet.

As she walked out of the classroom, Wyatt followed behind with his friend Ian. “Alright smooch, let's get going,” She told the little boy, ruffling his blonde hair. Wyatt stuck a lip out and turned to Ian.

“Can we have a play date?” He asked, placing a hand on Ian’s shoulder. The two started chanting it, and Sara let out an exhausted sigh. 

“No, honey. I mean I would but your mom is still in the city, right, Ian?” She asked, hoping the boys would understand her reasoning.

“No! She’s right there!” Ian smiled, pointing at a black car.

Damn. Sara had been with many men and women before Oliver, and before Rip (still unsure which is the father of Wyatt, but that’s not important), but none had compared to her. Ava Sharpe. Big designer. Tall, blonde, rich, famous. Married, though. Daring. She was married to Maya Grace, now Maya Sharpe, a writer, a failed writer. Not that Sara cared that she was married. Sara didn’t date anymore; not since Rip and Oliver. But Ava was perfect in every way. She would date her.

“Ask me what?” The deep voice snapped her away from her train of thought. Sara looked up to meet piercing blue eyes. Sara stuttered out some words, but Wyatt took over for her.

“We wanna have a play date!” He said excitedly, grabbing Ian once again. They chanted it more, and Ava rolled her eyes. 

“Ian, baby, I love you but mommy has a playdate with a symphony antidepressants.” Ava said, grabbing Ian’s hand. Ian pulled his hand back and began to complain. Ava sighed, and looked back to Sara.

“Do you drink?” She asked. Sara nodded slowly.

“Well yeah, I used to. Every now and then I need to but it’s not that often and-“ 

“Right. I need a martini. You coming?” Ava didn’t really ask it. It was more like a demand; since she was already turning away and walking to her car. Sara followed her closely as they drove, the high-end side of town was a place she had only gone once or twice; when Oliver was still alive. 

Ava’s house was big. Rich. Fancy. Everything she expected and more. Sara watched as the boys ran upstairs; calling out for them not to run but they didn’t listen. She frowned as she made her way to the kitchen with Ava.

Oh.

“Nice, nice uh, nice art?” She complimented questioningly. The picture was of a woman, strikingly familiar, without any clothes. Ava smiled and cocked her head to the side.

“Hah. Yeah. Do you like it?” She asked, looking at the art fondly. Sara opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure of what to settle on saying. She shrugged and raised both of her eyebrows. 

“Yeah! It’s-What’s-I love it it’s very life-very lifelike.” She stuttered out, eliciting a laugh from Ava. Sara quickly changed the topic, looking around the house once more.

“This house is nice.” She quickly said, scratching her neck. Ava shrugged, setting her blazer on the mantel beside the table.

“Yeah. It’s a fucking money fit.” She sighed, pulling the white cover from her chest.

“Oopsie.” Sara mumbled, pausing when she looked up at Ava. Holy shit. The woman had arms. Ava raised an eyebrow.

“Hm?” Ava asked, facing Sara once again. Sara smiled softly.

“Oh. Oopsie. It’s a thing we do when someone cusses. We have a jar and you put money in and-“

“You should smash the Oopsie jar. It’ll change your fucking life.” Ava cut her off, taking the small white cuffs off of her wrist. She turned music on, some French song Sara couldn’t understand. 

“Yeah. Well, sorry.” Sara apologized. Ava shook her head.

“No. Stop. Don’t apologize.” Ava told her, holding a hand up. Sara raised her eyebrows and laughed awkwardly.

“Oh. Sorry I, no, wait,” Sara fumbled over her words. Between Ava’s words and advice and the way Ava looked, it was impossible to speak a normal sentence. Her eyes kept finding the painting, but she was trying to keep herself focused.

“It’s a fucked up female habit. You don’t have to apologize.” Ava placed a hand on Sara’s shoulder, and luckily missed the shiver that went down her spine. Ava walked by Sara, heading to an unknown place. “I’m gonna go get booze.”

Sara nodded, looking around once again. What a fucking failure. She sighed, and let herself sway gently to the music. She used it to distract herself, so much that she didn’t notice Ava in the doorway behind her. She gasped when she saw her, and cleared her throat.

“I was uh, caught up in the uh, you know.” She tried to change the topic quickly, but Ava spoke before she could.

“No. It’s cute. I like it. Give me more.” Ava told her, cocking her head up slightly. Sara moves forward, doing some small dance move. Ava laughed, leading Sara to the kitchen.

“I might join you later.” She winked, walking behind the counter. Sara looked around it, her mouth falling open in amazement.

“God. You must love cooking in this kitchen. It’s gorgeous.” Sara complimented, lifting herself onto one of the bar stools. Ava shook her head.

“No, no I don’t. Maya does, though. It’s probably just an excuse to avoid writing, though.” Ava shrugged. She moved to the fridge, grabbing a shaker and a bottle of gin. 

“Your wife is a writer?” Sara asked, running a hand over the counter tops.

“Yeah, well, no. She wrote a book a while ago. Made her famous. God, I had to stalk her to make her love me. It was a mistake. She hasn’t wrote anything since.” Ava said sadly, setting the bottle and the lemons on the counter. 

“Well, what did she write?” Sara asked, hoping she wasn’t pushing anything. Ava set two glasses on the counter, thinking for a moment.

“It was called ‘The Light Of Day’, it was honestly a piece of shit.” Ava laughed, shaking the silver glass quickly. Sara smiled.

“Oh I read it! When I became a single mom I had a lot of time to think and I read it.” Sara told her. Ava nodded, grabbing a knife from the counter behind her. 

“So you’re divorced?”

“Widowed.” Sara quickly interrupted. Ava raised her eyebrows and her face changed into a somber expression.

“Shit. That sucks. Mind if I ask how he died?” Ava sliced the lemons up with precision, glancing up at Sara for a sweet moment.

“Car accident. My sisters husband, my brother in law, was in the passenger. One moment and the two most important men in my life were gone.” Sara explained, catching herself quickly. “I don’t talk about this. Especially with people I just met, I’m sorry- no, wait,” Sara cringed, placing a hand on the bridge of her nose.

“Baby, if you apologize again I’m gonna have to slap the sorry out of you.” Ava said, waving the knife around casually.

“Yeah it’s, a hard habit to break though.” Sara reminded, moving her hand away.

“You dating anyone?” Ava asked, pouring the drink into the glasses. Sara shook her head.

“No. I tried but it just wasn’t working.” She frowned. Ava laughed again. Why?

“C’mon baby, you’re too sexy to stop trying. If it doesn’t work, just try again.” Ava’s voice was tinted with something else that Sara couldn’t quite place. 

“Yeah, but me and Wyatt are doing okay. We don’t have a lot of money but we’re doing okay.” Sara assured, watching Ava squeeze in lemon.

“Yeah. Neither do we. Maya spends like she’s the woman of the hour and I have to pay for fucking everything. Can’t even sell this damn house.” Ava complained, taking a sip of her drink. 

“Who’s Subaru is blocking the garage?” A voice came from the doorway, the sound of the door closing following after.

“Speak of the devil and she shall appear.” Ava sighed, setting her drink on the counter. Sara waved and frowned.

“That’s, mine, sorry I, no, not sorry. Hi. Your wife is trying to get me to stop saying that.” Sara ran a hand through her hair. 

“Maybe you can get her to start,” Maya said, wrapping an arm around Ava. They kissed, which soon got deeper, and Sara looked away awkwardly. 

“Babe, this is Sara, she read your book.” Ava informed, moving a hand to motion to Sara. Sara waved.

“Hm? Cool.” Maya said, separating herself from Ava. “You two enjoy yourself. I’m gonna go get a shower.” Maya left with that, and Sara nodded and scratched her neck again. Nervous habit.

“She seems nice.” Sara smiled taking a sip of her drink. 

“Fucking shithead.” Ava rolled her eyes, sipping once again. The two continued the day until around 7, when Sara decided to take Wyatt home. 

Sara never understood friendships. Ava was her first friendship. She thinks. She doesn’t quite know. She talked with her, outside of their kids. They drank together, hung out. Ava was shaping Sara to be more confident. She liked that about Ava. She liked almost everything about Ava.

“Oh, sorry it’s just, a game we play it’s silly,” Sara said shyly, meeting Ava at the park that Wyatt and Ian were playing. Ava shook her head.

“Stop that. Stop trying to degrade your amazing parenting for my bad parenting. Don’t deny it, baby it’s what you’re doing. The best thing I can do for him is to blow my fucking brains out,” Ava paused, taking out her phone. “Bennet, lets try this again. Take a Xanax, chill the fuck out, go home, and never call me again. Thanks, bye.” She said, her gaze never moving from Sara.

“You talk to your boss like that?” Sara asked, slinging her camera over her shoulder. 

“Take them by the horns, baby.” Ava winked. She turned to watch her son. She looked stunning. Sara whipped the camera over her shoulder. She snapped a picture of Ava, who immediately turned.

“Did you just take my picture?” She snapped, holding eye contact with Ava.

“Yeah it’s for yearbook,” Sara found herself stumbling again.

“Delete it. I’ll fucking ruin your yearbook.” Ava said demandingly, shoving her phone in her pocket. Sara deleted it, and stumbled once again.

“Oh my god I’m sorry, no no no, I didn’t mean to offend you, maybe?” Ava laughed at her, shaking her head.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here. Mommy needs a drink.” Ava said, turning to walk out of the park. 

“Okay. Well, Ian! Wyatt! Let’s go!” Sara hurried them out, quickly checking to make sure they had everything.

As they sat once again, on the couch, martinis in hand, the conversation drifted to relationships once again. Sara talked about her ex husband, who Ava learned was named Rip. She listened and commented. She was good. That was a fact.

“Okay. I have a surprise. Give me your hand.” Sara demanded. Ava hesitantly obeyed, her eyes closing for a moment. Sara slid a small bracelet onto Ava’s arm.

“A friendship bracelet? You’re a fucking nerd. God, it’s adorable.” Ava shook her head fondly, standing. She mentioned something of a real martini, and returned with some icy fixture. She handed Sara one, smiling.

 

Sara was tipsy, that’s for sure. She was rambling. Obeying everything Ava said. In her mind, worshiping. God. She was perfect.

“Let’s trade confessions.” Ava smiled, placing a finger at her lip. Sara shook her head and sighed.

“I don’t really have one but, you go ahead.” Sara smiled, her hand brushing Ava’s drink holding hand. 

“Okay. Well. A few months ago, Maya and I had her TA over for drinks and a threesome.” Ava simply said, passing it off as nothing. 

“Oh. Was she jealous of him?”

“Did I say it was a him?” Ava raised an eyebrow. Sara held a hand up in defense, smiling wider.

“Cool. Cool. So. My uh, my sister and I were on bad terms and uh, well, she died. A boy showed up at the funeral. Tall. Fit. Hot. It was late, I didn’t want him to drive home. I went to hug him and, and we kissed.” Sara explained, stopping there.

“You fucked him.” Ava finished. 

“No, I, gross I,” Sara was stumbling again, not wanting to tell Ava the truth.

“On your sisters grave?” She asked. Sara paused, hoping her face was an indication of her answer.

“Oh, my god,” Ava sat her glass down, “Brother FUCKER!” Ava laughed, leaning forward, close. Almost too close. “We got a brother fucker over here! Oh my god. Hey brother fucker, do you wanna stay for dinner?” She laughed. Sara slid off the couch, shaking her head.

“I would love to. I’m gonna cook you a great meal and make you forget about my brother fucking,” Sara pauses and yelped as Ava’s firm hand came in contact. On her ass. 

“Brother fucker! Yes! I like you!” 

They talked. For a long time. They ate dinner. They drank. They were close. The closest Sara has been to someone in a long time. Ava was perfect. Muscular, fashionable, hot, tall, smart, confident. Everything. She called Sara, around ten thirty that Monday.

“Hey, baby, can you do me a simple favor? Can you pick up Ian? I have some work things and Maya’s out of town with her mom.” Ava explained.

“Yeah! Yeah okay that’s, horrible but yeah I can,”

“Thanks, baby.” 

Who knew that this would be the start of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!! Be prepared! A simple favor Spoilers!


End file.
